Aku Akan Menghangatkanmu, Riza
by Summer Mint
Summary: chilhood of riza and roy enjoy XD
1. Prolougue Flame Bet

note before story:  
hohoho...ini fict pertamaku yg kubuat di 3 hari terakhir tahun 2009  
awalnya aku hanya ngasal mikirin cerita childhood riza ma roy, akhirnya kesampaian juga ketulis XD  
semua dari fict ini ada 4 chapter:  
- Chap one: Prologue-flame bet  
- Chap two: I did it  
- Chap three: Farewell bet  
- Last chap : at last, in Military office...

okay deh...  
tanpa nasi basi, lets begin the story...

CHAPTER 1: Prologue-Flame Bet  
"kolonel, kolonel,..."  
Roy tersentak dari lamunannya  
"anda tidak apa-apa kolonel?" katanya sambil menaruh kertas di atas mejamu  
Roy terdiam saat melihat bekas luka bakar di punggung tangannya  
Dia tersentak saat kau menarik lengannya  
"Kau ingat hari bersalju saat aku membuat luka ini?"  
"Mana mungkin kulupakan..." katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya yg memerah

//FLASH BACK//  
(Roy umur 15 tahun, Riza umur 13 tahun"  
" Roy, roy, roy"  
Roy terbangun dari lamunanmu  
" ahh...maaf ruza, ada apa?"  
"Harusnya aku yg berkata begitu, ngapain kamu di sini??, kalau melamun di bukit Greenhill berjam2 di musim dingin bisa mati kedinginan lho"  
Roy mendesah kecil "Haaah..ya sudah maaaf, aku cuman kelelahan karena kurang tidur"  
"lalu bagaimana? ada perkembangan dari belajarmu?" Kata Riza sambil duduk di samping Roy  
"Beliau cuma mengajanrkan ku dasar2 ilmunya"  
roy mulai membuat lingkaran transmutasi yg baru ia pelajari  
PRRRKKK  
" ke...keren, seperti penyihir saja" kata Riza kagum  
"patung bebek ini cuman sedikit dari yg kuingin pelajari, aku ingin membuat hasilnya lebih halus" kata roy dengan ekspresi kecewa  
Riza tersenyum " Ngg papa qo, ayo pulang, ayah sudah menunggumu"

Perjalanan dari bukit itu ke perumahan cukup jauh, di akhir tahun 1899 itu adalah hari yang bersalju, mereka berjalan menelusuri pertokoan. Hari itu lebih sepi dari hari2 biasanya, orang lebih memilih pulang kerumahnya atau berteduh di emperan toko. Mengesalkan sih harus berjalan sendir(berdua dengan roy) tapi, apa boleh buat...  
" dingin ya?"  
"sedikit.." kata Riza berbohong, padahal dari tadi tangannya rasanya membeku  
Roy hanya bisa mengegam erat tangan riza, ia juga dari tadi kedinginan  
roy mulai berpikir " mungkin, kalau di bolehkan sensei, aku ingin dia mengajarkanku alchemy api" katanya sambil malu2  
" benarkah?" kata riza bermuka riang  
"iyaa..nggg...supaya bisa menghangatkanmu riza..." kata roy sambil memalingkan mukanya yg memerah  
riza ikut blushed namun iya berusaha tersenyum " terima kasih, roy" katanya sambil bersandar di bahu roy

// Rumah Keluarga Hawkeye//  
"ayolah roy, kau pasti bisa memintanyaaaaa..." kata roy geram pada hatinya sendiri  
TOK TOK TOK  
" masuklah, roy" kata seseorang di dalam kamar itu  
" ada apa roy, kau sudah selesai mencatat materi yg baru kau pelajari?"  
orang itu guru Roy dan ayah Riza, Harold Hawkeye, orang tadi dibicarakan roy dgn riza  
" ngggg...sensei...kumohon biarkan aku untuk mempelajari alchemy api andalanmu"  
"huuuummm, untuk apa roy, kau baru saja memasuki awal dari sistem alchemy, kalau kau masuk pada pengembangan dasar alchemy, akan sulit bagi mu untuk menerima pelajaran"  
" kumohon sensei, jika aku berhasil melakukannya, biarkan aku melindungi putrimu"  
Mr. Hawkeye tersenyum " menarik, anak jaman sekarang betul2 menarik, baiklah akan aku ajarkan alchemy yg kau inginkan, tapi aku hanya memberikan dasarnya, lalu kembangakan sendiri,dan perlihatkan hasilnya di awal tahun"  
" baiklah, sensei" kata roy mantap

hohoho...bagaimana kelanjutannya?  
apakah roy berhasil melakukannya? tao ngg? sono tanya ma authornya *di tendang* (EMAAAAAAAANGG INI SAPA YG NULISSSS!!!)

chap 1: kelar dulu ahhhhh.....


	2. I Did It

lanjutan fict yg kemaren...

review:

roy memulai rekaman inggatannya saat ia belajar di rumah sensei-nya dahulu

dari semua kejadian itu, ada hal yg tersisa sampai saat ini...

selamat menikmati

" I Did It"

Sejak saat itu roy semakin jarang datang kerumahku, ku dengar dari ayah, ia harus menyelesaikan perjanjiannya dengannya. sebenarnya perjanjian apa sih??? jerit riza di dalam hatinya, jujur ia amat penasaran penjanjian apa yg roy buat dengan ayahnya.

TOK TOK

riza segera membuka pintu rumahnya

"yo, selamat siang nona" kata roy di depan pintu

"ah, roy, tumben baru jam segini datang." kata riza yg dalam hatinya riang

"nnggg...sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku jadi kurang tidur, supaya bisa belajar lebih cepat, sekarang saja masih ngantuk"

"oh....begitu ya"

" kalau begitu, aku mau ke kamar sensei dulu ya" kata roy sambil melambaikan tangan

riza yg melihat telapak tangan roy langsung tersentak

" tunggu dulu...luka apa ini???" kata riza sambil memegang pergelangan tangan roy

" eehh...itu.."

" kenapa tidak di obati....nanti infeksi tahu" kata riza sambil menarik tangan roy

" tung..tunggu dulu...kalu di tarik begitu tambah sakit tau!!"

riza segera mengambil perban dan antiseptic di kamarnya

" kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti in?" kata riza sambil membersihkan luka roy

" aku berusaha supaya bisa secepatnya mempraktekan alchemy api yg di ajarkan sensei kemarin, tapi malah tanganku yg terbakar" kata roy nyengir

" haaahhh...jangan sampai saja tubuhmu ikut terbakar ya.." kata riza sambil mengkencangkan simpul perban

"AA...ADAAAAAAOOOWW...tung...tungggu...sakit tauuu!!!!"

" yaaahhh...luka ini juga supaya aku lebih cepat untuk menghangatkanmu" kata roy sambil mengecup dahi riza

" aku duluan y.." kata roy pergi ke kamar sensei-nya

BLUUUUUSSS

muku riza jadi merah padam, baru kali ini ada orang yg menciumnya ( kecuali orang tuanya) kali ini...

riza hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yg memerah...

// Hari perjanjian kedua: 11:59 pm//

tinggal satu menit lagi ke hari perjanjian mereka

TAP

" yo, pagi roy, pagi sekali kau bangun" sapa Mr. Hawkeye pada roy

" supaya aku bisa memenuhi taruhanku" kata roy dengan nada sedikit menantang

" hmmm..sambutan yg bagus tapi kau harus jaga kata-katamu itu, ya" kata Mr. Hawkeye tidak mau kalah

" nah, tunjukan apa yg kau peljari selama 3 hari ini"

roy berusaha tenang dan menarik nafasnya

(mungkin kata2 yg tepat saat ini adalah bismilah, tapi klo roy pasti ngg tw)

CRRRIIIKKKK

DUAAARRRR

roy yg kaget sempat tersungkur tapi di ubah menjadi hela nafas yg lega saat melihat dinding belakang rumah kelurga hawkeye terlihat gosong

" a..aku berhasil"

" selamat ya, roy" kata Mr. Hawkeye

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIII" teriak roy kegirangan ( dgn selingan suara tetangga: WOIII!!! KUCING BRISIK(???) )

hahhh...what a nice day...but the day is not over now...

// Rumah Keluarga Hawkeye//

"nggg...sudah siang ya.." gumam riza yg setengah bangun

" WAAAAAAAA...gawat aku belum masak untuk sarapan!!!"

cepat2 ia memakai mantelnya dan turun ke lantai bawah

" oh, selamat pagi riza" sapa Mr. Hawkeye

" ayah? tumben kau bangun pagi" kata riza sedikit kaget

" ohya, muridku yg berhasil sudah menunggumu di bukit Greenhills"

" hah? maksudnya roy?"

Mr. Hawkeye hanya menyimpulkan senyum

riza kembali ke kamarnya  
segera mengganti baju piyamanya dengan rok hitam panjang dan kemeja putih  
(anu, untuk selanjutanya saia rada deg2an nulisnya, karna memulai konflik yg di bicarakan di kantor roy, ingat?)

// Bukit Greenhills//  
" a..anu..hai roy" kata riza malu2, ini pertama kalinya ia malu bila bertemu roy  
" ah..yo riza, cepat sekali kau datang"  
" su..sudah apa yg ingin kau tunjukan?" kata riza sebelum muka betul merah padam  
" hehehe...aku sudah bisa melakukan alchemy api" kaat roy sambil nyengir  
" benarkah? coba perlihatkan" kata riza riang  
tanpa basa basi, roy yang percaya diri bisa melakukan alchemy api, lupa kalau posisi riza tepat di depannya ( taisa hontoni bakana)  
tapi sudah terlambta, sodara2...(qo kyk pertandingan bola ya?)  
CRIIKKKK  
" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" jerit riza kesakitan  
roy terdiam melihat orang di depannya sudah pingsan  
" RIZA!!"

hoho..chap 2 kelar dulu nih  
untuk chapter berikutnya akan ditambah dengan pairing yg lebih jelas desu = W =


	3. FarewellRiza

nafas roy tersenggal karena sudah dari tadi ia berlari dari bukit itu hingga kota  
" sialan!!! kenapa ini harus terjadi???" jerit roy dalam hati  
ia melihat beban di punggungnya, riza yg pingsan dengan muka pucat pasih dan tangan terbakar  
roy mempercepat langkahnya menuju klinik terdekat

BRAKKKKK  
roy membanting pintu sebuah klinik  
" secepatnya, tolong anak ini!! tangannya baru saja terbaka, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya"  
" kumohon, tenang tuan, kami akan menolongnya sebaik mungkin, jadi harap tenang" kata seorang perawat, dan seorang lagi membawa riza ke sebuah kamar

roy hanya bisa menunggu dengan hati cemas dan gelisah, ia tidak tahu harus berkata atau berlaku apa bila nanti di rumah senseinya....

seorang perawat keluar dari kamar tadi beberapa saat  
" bagaimana keadaannya?" kata roy cepat  
" dia baik2 saja, hanya sebaiknya iya di opname agar luka bisa di rawat dengan baik" kata perawat itu  
roy berusaha memberanikan diri berbicara dengan riza...selebihnya kata " maaf.."

riza yang melihat roy di sampingnya menyentuh bibir roy dengan telunjuknya yang dibebat perban  
" ini bukan salah roy, ini salahku yg berdiri di depan roy, tapi tadi itu luar biasa, seperti sihir...dan juga hangat" kata riza sedikit terbata2, karena masih badannnya lemah, ia kembali tertidur  
muka roy yg suram tiba2 memerah  
roy sedikit meragukan idenya kali ini, tapi...(just look after it)  
roy membungkukkan badannya ke wajah riza  
" kau terlalu memujiku, riza, ini salahku..." kata roy sambil mencium riza yg tertidur

roy segera memalingkan pandangan yg memerah dan langsung keluar dari kamar itu  
KRRRRRRRIIIIET  
BLAM!  
riza membuka matanya  
BLUUUUUUUUUUSSSHH  
mukanya kini betul2 merah seperti tomat  
" taa..tadi..itu...r..roy...men...cium..ku???" kata riza dalam hati, kini ia betul 'kelabakan'  
ia hanya bisa membenamkan mukanya ke dalam selimut  
ia betul2 tidak tahu harus melakukan apa...

// Rumah Keluarga Hawkeye //  
" maaf...sensei...aku barusan...membakar tangan riza.." kata roy sambil sedikit gemetaran  
"tidak apa2...aku pun pernah melakukan itu" kata Mr Hawkeye mengelus kepala roy  
" pernah?"  
" aku sudah pernah membakar leher istriku sendiri, dan aku berjanji tdk akan memakai alchemy seumur hidupku"  
" tapi kau mengajariku?"  
" jadikan ilmuku sebagai cita2 perdamaian dunia, dan aku padamu roy..."  
"....besok aku harus pulang ke Central...aku dapat panggilan dari ibu tiriku, katanya ada seseorang yg bisa memperdalam ilmuku..."  
Mr Hawkeye tersenyum  
" pergilah, dan perlihatkan ilmumu suatu saat"  
" iya, sensei!"

sebenarnya ini sulit baginya, karena harus meninggalkan orang yg ia ingin lindungi, riza...

// Esoknya, klinik tempat Riza di opname //  
pagi dimana ia bangun, ia mendapatkan sepucuk surat di sebelah tempat tidurnya  
tertulis " Roy Mustang "  
ia sedikit heran, namun ia penasarab apa yg ingin roy katakan setelah menciumnya...(jgn inget2 lgi dong!!)

Yang Tersayang, Riza Hawkeye

maaf aku hanya bisa mengatakannya lewat surat, tapi, dimana hari kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah ada di perjalanan menuju Central, aku akan berlatih lebih dalam lagi disana. tunggulah aku, aku akan segera kembali lagi ke East City dan menemuimu...  
kumohon, jangan menangis atau berteriak saat membacanya, simpan air matamu untuk kedatanganku. aku bukan orang yg pantas melihat air matamu, riza...  
aku menyukaimu, Riza Hawkeye...

Roy Mustang

di tengah ia membacanya, ia sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya...deras..sekali..  
" bohong...bohong...r..royy...TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!"

note before end:  
hoho..part ini rada menharukan ya...  
PART INI BERBEDA PADA CERITA ORIGINAL KARNA KECEROBOHANKU!!!  
haaaaaaahhh...aku mo tidur ahh...pantatku dah tepos  
part 3: end :'(


	4. Snow Love in Military Office

note before story:  
UAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ngg nyangka bakal nyampe part terakhir!!!  
pembuatan fict ini lebih lancar dari Little2 Party, mungkin karna banyak dukungan dan comment yg selalu membuatku bangkit dari ke(capean)purukan...  
kali ini kubuat beda dr naskah asli!! tapi keadaannya tetep sama  
spoiler ada di  
.?pid=260570&l=01bf00b824&id=100000167800750

enjoy and thank you for minna-san support :D

review:  
roy, yg bersalah sudah membakar tangan riza, pergi ke central untuk memperdalam ilmunya, sayang...mungkin ada seseorang yg tidak dapat menerimanya dgn mudah....

" kolonel...kolonel"  
roy terbangun dari lamunan tentang masa lalu  
" anda dari tadi tertidur, apa anda tidak apa2?"  
" iya...sedikit..." kata roy sambil meregangkan tubuhnya  
ia melihat arloji kenegaraannya...sudah hampir selesai jam kerja karyawan kantor militer  
saat ia menutup jamnya, tiba keadaan gelap gulita  
BEEETTT  
roy bangkit dari kursinya dan melihat jendela di belakangnya, terlihat beberapa karyawan kantor berlari ke arah gardu pusat  
" sepertinya gardunya tertutup salju" komentar roy  
pandangannya beralih pada sebuah meja di sampingnya, ia melihat letnannya yg gemetaran karena kedinginan  
BUTTTSSS *ceritanya suara api yg keluar dr sarung tangan kolonel*

"kau ingat pertama kali aku memperlihatkan api ini padamu?" kata roy sambil mendekatkan diri ke meja riza  
"mana mungkin kulupakan.." kata riza sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yg memerah  
roy memakaikan jaket hitamnya pada riza  
" dari dulu letnan ngg berubah ya...mudah sekali kedinginan" kata roy sambil tersenyum  
"munkin aku sudah telat sekali mengatakan ini, tapi...bisakah kau menutup matamu letnan?"  
" disaat gelap seperti ini, seperti aku menutup mata, kolonel bego"  
"kumohon...ini perintah"  
terpaksa riza menutup matanya  
ia merasa ada seseorang yg memegang tangan kanannya, dan menyelipkan sesuatu di jari manisnya  
" seperti yg kubilang, aku sudah terlambat lama sekali, dan baru bisa ku ucapakan dengan mulutku"  
riza sedikit tersentak (dengan muka yg memerah)  
" aishiteru, riza hokia, aishiteru" kata roy sambil mengecup jari manis riza  
( di saat begini muka jd merah lho... )  
roy yg merasa rencananya gagal merasakan sesuatu yg basah di pipinya  
" ri..riza?"  
dilihatnya riza yg meneteskan sedikit demi sedikit air matanya  
" ahh...maaf kolonel, tiba2 saja perasaanku jadi lega, jadi...."riza segera menyeka air matanya  
" tidak apa2...kau boleh mengangis" kata roy sedikit tersenyum  
kedua tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakan kelanjutannya  
"jadi...kau menerima cincin ini?"  
"i..iya.."  
"kalau begitu....boleh kau menutup matamu lagi...."  
kali ini ia menutup matanya dengan suka rela  
perlahan2 roy mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir riza, dan menguncinya bersamaan...  
sama seperti di saat itu, saat ia membakar tanganku...  
sambil membisikan " Aku Akan Menghangatkanmu Riza...."

~fin~


End file.
